Dimentional Travel *revised*
by ayame kayori
Summary: I re-wrote almost the whole story, I personlly think it's ALOT better. The character is Pan and she's thrown into a dimenstion where the planet Vegeta was never destroyed:) Please read & reaview thanx-
1. The Break Up

Dimensional Travel

by: ayame_kayori

__

Saturday 8:30p.m. Satan ST****

Pan almost collapsed, her and Trunks had been going out for three months now, and here he was telling her he couldn't stand to be around her any more.

Trunks sighed angrily, "Pan why can't you understand, I just don't want to date you anymore!"

"Why? Why don't you Trunks, I thought we were having a great time?" She asked, choking back tears.

"Well you thought wrong Pan-chan."

Pan clenched her small hands into fists and growled. '"I can't believe you!" She hissed through her teeth. "You pretend to be enjoying our dates and then you just want to forget them like always? Well I won't have it, I'm not one of your little sluts Trunks you can't just play with me!" 

"Goodbye Pan" he said in an icy, emotionless voice that sent chills down her spine. 

"Goodbye, Trunks." she whispered to herself, determined not to cry.

Trunks had disappeared down the street in his black Lamborghini while Pan still stood where she was, staring after him. _He'll_ _pay for this _she told herself_, he'll pay_. 

__

Sunday 10:00a.m. Vegeta household

Bra was surprised at how fast Pan was willing to come over after last night's scenario, but, she supposed, it was only to see her brother Trunks. _Poor girls got it bad _she thought, shaking her head. When the door bell rang she ran down the stairs to greet her friend; she had expected to see a very depressed and probably disheveled looking Pan, but when she opened the door, what she expected and reality were to different stares in the heavens. 

"My gosh, Pan you look great!"

"Thinking I would be looking particularly hag-like hmm?" Pan asked with a smile, reading the expression of astonishment on her friends face. Of coarse, Pan was wearing jeans with the holes in the knees and a dark green low cut sweater to highlight her black hair. "So how's Trunks and his new million dollar Barbie doll wannabe?" she asked casually. 

Bra was surprised, but then she understood, Pan had had her pride totally devastated the night before and she wanted it back. "Oh well, him and his _"here I am, come and take me" _date are up stairs, but I don't really want to disturb them, if you know what I mean." 

"Doesn't take him long does it?" She replied with a false smile.

__

If Pan's hiding her pain Bra thought _she's doing an exceptional job! _"Yeah, so… do you want to go get something to eat?'' 

''Do I ever, I haven't eaten since breakfast!'' Bra giggled and Pan's genuine eagerness. _Guess heartbreak didn't ruin her appetite._

__

Sunday 11:30a.m. Satan café

"Jeez Pan don't eat everything!'' Bra screeched, casting nervous glances around the buffet at the people staring at their table. 

"I'm not eating everything'' Pan said with a mouth full of macaroni, "There's still one bowl of liver and onions left." 

"Oh is that all!" Bra replied, throwing her hands up in exasperation. 

"No, the sardines are over there too." Bra just rolled her eyes. 

__

Sunday 1:50p.m. Vegeta household

Pan was sitting on the couch in a family room watching TV when Trunks came in, he threw a furious glare at her. 

"What are _you _doing here?" Pan read the hidden message, which was promptly saying _"get out of here or else!"_ Pan took it as a threat and quickly threw him an _"or else what"_ look.

"I'm just visiting Bra, she _is_ my friend and all." He smirked sardonically at her, and Pan could feel him powering up. It seemed, that he was about to suggest a talk in the gravity chamber when his girl walked up beside him. She saw what she thought was her "easy money" smiling at another girl and her face turned red at the idea that her steppingstone to fame might be thinking of going for another likely gold digger. She walked up to Trunks, and before he could contemplate what was happening, the blonde raised a hand to slap him. Letting his fighting instincts take over, he raised a hand to defend himself, but by remembering that he'd probably kill her, he managed to lower his arm and allow himself to take the punishment. 

Right when her hand connected with the left side of his face, Pan pulled out a digital camera and took several pictures of him being struck, and the girl who was striking him.

After the woman was done venting herself and had finally stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind her, Trunks turned to glare at Pan, just to be caught in the flash of another picture.


	2. A Time Machine a Coffacoa Don't Mix

Dimensional Travel

Dimensional Travel

Chapter 2

__

Monday 1:45a.m. Bulma's lab

Pan stood in front of a rather small machine, remembering what had happened only a few hours ago. Trunks had chased her around the house for the camera and had finally over powered her, taking the camera and breaking it. _I'd spent almost two months worth of paycheck on that stupid camera and here he comes along and just snaps it in two_. She was more than angry with him and decided to leave before something happened that she would regret. 

When she had heard of Bulma's new invention, a time machine, she decided to take it out for a little spin. Lucky for her, the location to take her back to the other dimension with future Trunks was already set, so all she had to do was push the _start_ button and off she went. _I'll finally get to see what future Trunks is like _she thought. _Now all I need is a cup of coffacoa to hold me over._

She had gotten herself a cup of coffacoa _(mix between coffee and cocoa) _and was on her way back down the hall, when she heard foot steps coming toward her from the kitchen, she panicked and ran for Bulma's lab. When she reached it she could still hear the foot steps behind her, she did the only thing she could think of, and she jumped into the time machine and hid.

The person kept on going down the hall, and Pan recognized the ki signature as Bra's. The foot steps finally faded away and Pan signed, leaning back in the chair. Her hand fell on the arm of the chair and all of a sudden a loud beeping sounded, followed by a red light flashing.

__

"Please be sure that your seat belt is securely fastened," said a metallic female voice. _"You have approximately ten minutes until departure."_ Pan gasped and tried to escape before the machine took off, but a seat belt electronically fastened around her waist and over her shoulder brought an end to her struggle. The machine started to shake and Pan suddenly had a dizzy feeling, before she realized that she was spinning. It came to a sudden stop and Pan looked out the little window in front of her; she was in some kind of a multi-colored funnel like vortex.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. 

Suddenly the time machine jerked to one side, and the cup of coffee was thrown out of her hands and up against the side of the machine. 

"NO…!" Pan screamed as it hit the panel where the location to her destination was. The numbers changed and the time machine did a flip and jerked in the opposite direction. Pan's head started to spin and the next thing she knew all she saw was black.

__

Vejitasei standard galactic calendar 4:50a.m

Prince Vejita stared at the ceiling with sapphire eyes, deep in thought, he had just been crowned prince designate and the people didn't seem too happy about letting a half breed rule their planet. He brushed some of his pale purple hair out of his face and cursed his father for not killing his mother when he'd had the chance. Of course, then he wouldn't have been born and he would never have to worry about becoming king. He was about to get up and go find something to kill when a machine of some sort landed in the middle of his room. 

"What the hell?" he asked himself in confusion.

__

Pan in the time machine 

Pan started to come to and noticed that the time machine had stopped, "Where…?" she mumbled as she looked out the window, she was in something that looked like a bed chamber.

"What the hell?" she heard a voice that sounded too familiar. 

"T-Trunks?" She stuttered, she tried to unfasten the seat belt but it wouldn't budge.

__

Prince Vejita/Trunks 

He walked up to the machine and looked in through the small window in what he assumed was the front to saw a small girl struggling with something around her waist.

Just when he was about to tap on the thick glass and demand what she was doing, the doors to his private quarters swung open and the royal guards that were always following him around came running in as if to protect him. 

"Great, the guard dogs are here!" he said rolling his eyes. 

The captain of his guards ran around the machine and soluted him, "Your majesty, are you alright, what happened here?" Vejita had to keep from pounding the guard senseless.

"Well hmm… Nothing out of the ordinary" he said sarcastically, "I always have giant unclassified mechanical piles of shit with a tiny little creature inside just… appear in my room from nowhere."

"Okay your majesty, for a moment we'd thought that maybe you were in danger, sorry for interrupting you" then he thought a minute as the prince rolled his eyes to the ceiling as if asking a deity for patience. "Hey, you never have anything unclassified in your room!" The captain went into a panic and ordered his guards to find this machine.

"But captain its right…"the guard never got to finish his sentence.

"No _"buts"_ just find it! " roared the captain. The under-guards formed a circle around the strange craft and began to puzzle over it. 

"Captain, we found it, now what do we do?"

"Open it!" the other man ordered.

"How do we do that?"

Vejita sighed in irritation, "Morons " he hissed between clenched teeth "I'm surrounded by brainless morons." He walked over to the circle and pushed one guard out of his way.

"My Prince, you can't-" Vejita glared at him and the man abruptly shut up.

"Do not presume _guard _that you can tell me what I can and cannot do!" he snapped. He moved to infront of the small window, and saw a rather large red button that said _"OPEN" _in his mother's language, he raised an eye brow and mumbled about the brainlessness of soldiers. 

After he'd pushed the button, a small blast was heard from inside the machine and, before he could react, he found himself on the floor underneath at least a dozen of his guards. He heard something strange and when he poked his head out from between to men. He was so shocked his jaw dropped. _That weak little creature is laughing at me! _he thought. 

He threw the guards off of him with visible ease and glared at the alien fiercely. "Who are you! " he demanded. 


	3. Trunks? or is it Vejita?

Dimensional Travel

Dimensional Travel

Chapter three

__

Pan's version

The door to the time machine started to open and, in a panic, Pan had gotten the seat belt loose with a small ki blast. She looked out to see who had opened it and saw Trunks getting tackled by what looked like guards. The picture was so funny that she couldn't help but giggle, and when he had poked his head out from the mountain of larger people it had been just hilarious. 

"Who are you!" he demanded, but Pan was laughing so hard that she couldn't even talk but she could feel his eyes boring holes in to her.

"I'm Pan… you don't… recognize me?" she managed to get out between chuckles. Trunks just lifted an elegant violent eyebrow and scowled at her.

"We've never met " he spat "how could I recognize you? " Pan stopped her laughing and glared at him.

"I know you hate me Trunks, but that doesn't mean-" He cut her off.

"How dare you call me by that name, I am the crown prince of Vejitasei and you will address me with respect!" 

"Okay, Trunks, I mean _"crown prince"_ or what ever you are, aren't you a little old to be playing games?" Pan asked, placing her fists on her hips.

"Games? Why you little galactic whore, how dare you mock me." He raged. Pan starred at him for awhile, seeming not at all insulted.

"You're not acting like yourself, are you sick?" she stepped out of the machine to place a hand on his forehead to check his temperature but he quickly batted it away and glared at her. 

"What are you doing!!!" he roared. Pan waved a hand in front of her nose and recoiled in disgust. 

"Jeez! When was the last time you brushed your teeth? Smells like rotten meat!" She exclaimed while reaching into her pocket and pulling out a container full of orange tictacs. Pan poured a couple into her hand and, before he could retaliate, she had shoved all of them into his mouth and had forced him to chew before swallowing them.

The guards, not knowing what to do, just went by protocol and attacked Pan for laying peasant hands on the Prince.

Pan taken by surprise at first, had let her instincts take over and was currently struggled with one guard, who was particularly big, but after knocking him back by a rather small ki blast, she turned to kick another guard then levitated up and kicked them all in the head. She sensed the larger ki of the leader behind her and struck a flat handed blow to his throat. Then she noticed something as he was falling, he had a _tail_! Pan was shocked for a moment, in which two of the guards had taken the opportunity to rushed at her and, before she could react, had slammed her to the floor. 

She pushed herself up and, in a fury, she ran at them, energy glowing and sparking around her. She threw herself into the mob and screamed, "Jisatsuteki attack!" most of the men and a few women disintegrated as her kicks and punches touched them, the stronger ones imploded. "Ha! Works every time"she cheered out loud. But, of course, her signature attack had caught the attention of other guards and they came running in. _They're _all_ suicidal _Pan thought sighing, _sure, I love to fight_, _but_ _right now, all I want is a bed!_

Pan watched in surprise as _"The Prince"_ raised a hand, and the guards stopped dead in their tracks. _They all have tails, they're all saiyans! _she thought as she glanced at Trunks, her eyes went wide. _Trunks is a saiyan too_! she watched his tail move back and forth in a manner that reminded her of a cat ready to pounce. _Well of coarse retard_ she mentally corrected herself, _he _does_ have saiyan blood, just like you!_ _But he didn't have a tail this afternoon._

__

Vejita's version 

He watched the girl who called herself Pan with extreme interest, she was an exceptional fighter and would make for an entertaining sparing partner. _But _he thought, extending his ability to read ki levels even as he raised his hand in a motion for the guards to halt._ She's far to weak to back any of her skill up, and she's definitely not saiyan, no tail and she would've known better than to address her prince with disrespect, I wonder what alien race spawned up such a worthy warrior? _He walked up to her, letting his tail fall from his waist and twitch back and forth.

"What are you?" he asked in a tone any saiyan would've recognized as seriousness. 

"Your looking at me, you figure it out!" she snapped, he was a little amused by her ignorance, but his patience was running out. 

"That's not what I meant you little bastard brat! " he snarled.

__

Pan's version

Pan was a little confused by the pointlessness of the question, so she snapped some lame remark to cover up the cluelessness. But Trunks didn't usually ask such pointless things of people, and his questions were usually straight forward and meaningful. _But this _she realized _is another dimension and things were probably a little backwards_ She sighed_, I probably don't even exist here._

"That's not what I meant you little bastard brat!" he snarled at her, and she glared at him for insulting her.

"Don't call _me_ that!" Pan watched what seamed like in slow-motion as he stepped forward and buried his fingers in her straight black hair that cascaded silkily to about the small of her back, then jerked her head back so that she was bending unnaturally. In a matter of seconds he was behind her and she could feel his hot breath on her neck and by her ear as he moved to say something. 

"I'll call you what I please!!!" he said calmly as the guards watched in confusion. "Now, once more, what alien bitch spat from between her legs such a disrespectful, arrogant, ugly, deformity such as your self so that I may destroy them?" 

Pan, for reasons unknown to herself, wasn't scared at all, in fact, she was closer to furious._ How dare he! _she thought angrily to herself _how dare he think he can touch me! _Pan didn't have any conscious thought after that as she powered up higher than she'd gone before and released her power in an explosion that shook the palace foundations. The guards were black and red streaks on the golden carpet, the furniture in the room where no more than splinters and melted metal, the windows were busted and glass still spun in the force Pan had released. She powered down and all the things came crashing to the ground, she glanced at the _"prince"_ who stood there with his mouth wide open and eyes bugged out. 

"You.. You're as strong as me!" he stuttered quietly, not believing it.

__


	4. Just A Little Confusing

Dimensional Travel

Dimensional Travel

Chapter four

__

Vejita's version

He couldn't believe it, the little girl was at the same power level as him! He watched curiously as the young woman teetered back and forth, obviously trying to stay standing. More guards burst through the doors and by his order, seized her.

"Take her, get her a private chamber and some armor!" he told the guard, then turned to stare out the window at the bluish sun rising above the mountains. 

"But my prince, she's no warrior, look how fragile she is." The guard protested, holding her up for the prince to see, as though he had eyes in the back of his head. _Look how fragile your brain is, and _you're_ a warrior._

"You'll do as I say with no complaints or suffer the consequences!" he snapped, tired of being told things he could see for himself.

__

Pan's Version

She could feel herself being lifted from the ground, and cracked her eyelids just enough to see Trunks turn away from her, his tail swaying back and forth._ He turns his back to me even in this world _she thought sadly to herself, the words between the man holding her and Trunks were mumbles of incoherence as she drifted into unconsciousness.

__

*****

Pan awoke on a rather comfortable bed and, moving to a sitting position, she felt a draft and looked down. "Eeik!" she screamed, "where are my cloths!" 

She tucked the black sheets around her and got up to wander the room in search for her cloths, when a woman walked through two very large doors across the room that had slid open to admit her, and Pan turned to see who had entered. The woman didn't look much older than Pan, but she knew better than that, Saiyans mature quickly and age slower than humans, and she may well be in her mid 60's for all Pan knew. 

"Hello, don't be frightened, I am here to help you, my name is Suzan" the woman assured, as if she'd had anything to be afraid of. 

"Suzan? That doesn't sound saiyan." Pan said in confusion. 

"That's because I'm not Saiyan, I'm human like you" Suzan replied.

"But… How is that possible, with the extreme gravity?" Pan, herself didn't feel it, since she'd trained with Trunks in the gravity room at ten times as soon as she was strong enough to live through the experience.

"The palace itself is the same gravity as earth, it's only outside that we human's have trouble with this planets gravity."

"Oh, so uh… where am I, and where are my cloths?" 

"Don't you know? You're on Vejitasei, the central empire of all the universe." 

"But Vegeta was destroyed many years before I was born!" Pan exclaimed in disbelief. 

"Who in the world told you that?" 

"My grandfather." She replied curtly. 

"You were miss informed." 

"Why you- my grandfather is no liar!"

"I'm sure he isn't, maybe he was the one who was lied to" Suzan said in a calm voice. "Now lets get you your armor shall we" she said brightening. 

"Armor?" Pan said "why would I need armor?"

"Well, every warrior around here where's armor." She walked over to a metal wall and, when she pressed a few buttons, it automatically slid back to reveal a huge closet-like space with all sorts of colorful saiyan armor.

"Would you like to pick or should I?" she asked glancing at Pan, then stepped into the closet. _Well, I always did wonder why Vegeta wore all that armor anyway_ Pan thought heading towards the huge closet _I guess I get to find out, oh goodie _she added sarcastically.

When she stepped inside she saw it looked even bigger than it did on the outside; it was almost as big as the outer-room and full of cloths. She looked from one armor outfit to another, all seemed to small for her to fit into and for some reason she didn't like any of them. 

"Hurry, we don't have much time Miss…uh?" 

"Pan, just Pan" she said still looking for the right armor to wear.

"Well Miss Pan, if we don't hurry, you'll miss your conference with the King and Queen" Suzan said, taking an orange spandex suit with green armor off the rack and handing it to Pan. "Here this one looks nice, put it on and lets get going, you still have to shower first." 

"No, orange and green together just don't fit me" then realization hit. "Since when was I scheduled to meet the King and Queen? Who the hell are they any way?!" 

"Please, you mustn't speak of them so disrespectfully, and.. well, after the King heard how powerful you were, he demanded to meet you" she said taking another one off the rack. Pan waved it away 

"Who are they?" 

"Who?" 

"The King and Queen, who are they?" she asked again. 

"Where have you been? They're only King Vegeta Sama and his Queen Bulma Sama" she said with great respect.

"What, Bulma! " she screeched, "what is she doing on Planet Vegeta?"

"Well, I…" Pan cut her off by snatching a black suit with silver armor and running into what she'd noticed as the sanitary room. 


	5. A Little 411

Author's Note

Author's Note

HELLO! Well, I believe this fic might be going somewhere again, I've revised every chapter, sometimes drastically. I think that everyone who read the original chapters and liked them, and even some who didn't but liked the plot should read it again, I think you'll like it more. I do. Also, I started on chapter 5, _(you know, like I said I wouldn't) _and it'll be finished soon, but I want everybody who wants to, to read the story over and tell me which was better, the original or the revised.

Thanx-

****

OUTTY

__

~*ayame_kayori*~


End file.
